


【神日/狛日】号外号外！本科那个全能神和希望教主打起来了！

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 这回槽吐了个爽
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 11





	【神日/狛日】号外号外！本科那个全能神和希望教主打起来了！

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：大家还是学生，全员存活。  
>  本科生和预备学科之间不存在不平等关系。类似于叉男剧组里变种人和普通人和谐相处的二设

#1 预备学科吃瓜路  
萌新瑟瑟发抖。大家难道不觉得害怕吗？  
#2  
没有，快滚  
#3  
没有，下一个  
#4  
笑看11级大水比装萌新，这饵，咸  
#5  
神座出流终于和狛枝凪斗打起来了，与其说打起来，不如说单方面虐菜比较合适吧  
#6  
神座：菜的抠脚，下一个  
#7  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上这画面感，赞👍🏻  
#8  
他们俩到底因为什么打起来？神座不是号称内心毫无波动犹如一潭死水吗  
#9  
啧啧，楼上一看就是论坛混的少，楼下你来告诉他  
#10  
还不是因为那个  
#11  
超高校级的蓝颜祸水  
#12  
日向创  
#13  
卧槽哈哈哈哈哈11楼你这是要搞事啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#14  
神tm蓝颜祸水那是神座他哥啊好吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#15  
没人觉得12楼接的也是天衣无缝吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#16  
你潭吃枣药丸💊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#17  
有没有当时的吃瓜吃面吃串群众在？笑归笑，神座出流可不是随便就动手的人  
#18  
楼上+1，他上次也是因为日向打断大仙三根肋骨。不过也是大仙那次太过分。狛枝总不能和大仙一样吧  
#19  
神座和大仙又是怎么回事？我发现我怎么什么也不知道，我可能来了假的希望之峰  
#20  
楼上人假不能怪学校（语重心长）  
#21  
回复19楼：就是预备学科的日向想给本科弟弟神座送便当，新上任的保安队长逆藏大仙思想还停留在封建时期。两人说着说着大仙暴脾气就上来了，把日向打了。其实也没使劲，毕竟学生。结果正好被出来找日向的神座看见了……  
#22  
神座那次是真狠啊，我记得大仙胳膊都被拧脱臼了  
#23  
路过的78期的大神和战刃一起拦都没能阻止他废了大仙胳膊……  
#24  
然后日向一嗓子就把神座镇住了  
#25  
日向：住手！那是你失散多年的妈妈！  
#26  
25楼你这样是会被做成表的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#27  
全场最能作死：25楼  
神座打完狛枝来打你，走好  
#28  
（蜡烛）  
#29  
（蜡烛）  
#30（25）  
我告诉你们我才不  
#31  
不作死就不会死（蜡烛）  
#32  
你潭风气不就是人是铁，作是钢，一顿不打皮就痒吗（蜡烛）  
#33  
跨栏跨栏，不然神座看见一激动断全校WiFi 怎么办  
#34  
卧槽33楼说的好有道理啊！  
跨栏跨栏  
#35  
跨栏跟上  
#36  
跨栏  
#37  
跨到这够了吧。为什么要叫你潭，这论坛不是没有希望之峰电子手册不就登录不了吗  
#38  
因为设定  
#39  
别歪楼了，虽然歪楼是你潭风气但是这都要跨到40楼了也该讲讲为啥全能神怒怼希望教主了吧  
#40  
我当时就在喷泉广场，但是离得远。只能看见狛枝说了点啥，然后神座一巴掌就把他糊水池里去了  
#41  
狛枝不是说了点吧，我便当吃完又去小卖部买了瓶酸奶，回来他还在说  
#42 bluefly  
肯定是被烦的吧。狛枝那家伙那么能说，说出来的东西还跟脸滚键盘滚出来的没什么区别，神座能忍他才怪  
真是神清气爽啊  
#43  
42楼的大兄弟，你这样说是会被希望教徒怼的我跟你讲  
#44 bluefly  
啊？为什么啊？狛枝真的很烦啊有的时候  
#45 希望教大祭司  
我们教主怎么就烦啦！他跟你说话是你的荣幸好吗！  
#46 希望教教徒  
我教主可是超高校级幸运！你是嫉妒吧你！辣鸡  
#47 bluefly   
……不是你们有病吧？？？狛枝除了脸还有什么优点啊？？  
#48 希望教大祭司  
然而你连脸都没有（冷漠）  
#49 希望教徒  
醒醒吧大兄弟，这是现实。有颜走遍天下无颜寸步难行  
#50 bluefly   
…………  
qwq  
#51  
多么痛的领悟（虎摸楼上狗头）  
说到颜，我突然想起，神座那一巴掌好像是照脸拍的  
#52 希望教大祭司  
……  
#53 希望教徒  
(°Д°)  
卧槽全能神大人手下留脸啊！  
#54  
又回到了最初的起点  
我们仍未知道为什么神座会糊狛枝一巴掌  
#55 好想喝牛奶啊  
因为日向啦日向  
#56  
日向创，一个自带腥风血雨的男人  
#57  
不是我们也就是调侃下日向创『超高校级的后宫王』这一『才能』而已，这事还真跟日向创有关系？？？  
#58  
我他妈真的不知道为什么学院管理层不把日向拉进本科，一个在本科生里混的如鱼得水的预备学科怎么看都不普通吧喂  
#59  
你对一个老师打不过学生的管理层还能抱有什么期待（斜眼）  
55楼兄弟快讲，敲碗等  
#60 好想喝牛奶啊  
狛枝总是喜欢黏着日向，神座警告他好几次了。那家伙都仗着才能躲了过去  
昨天神座被校领导带走处理一些事去了，狛枝就缠着日向一起走。放学路上好像发生了点什么  
#61  
卧槽牛奶兄弟你卡在了一个很销♂魂的地方你知不知道啊！  
#62  
发生了什么你倒是说啊牛奶兄弟！  
#63 bluefly   
卡在这里太不地道了啊牛奶兄弟！  
#64 我是绅♂士  
难道说……狛枝把日向君给……嘿♂嘿♂嘿？  
#65 好想喝牛奶啊  
谁……谁是牛奶兄弟啊！再说，我也不想卡在这里啊，发生什么我也不知道好吗，我又不和日向同路  
@bluefly 你闭嘴，你叫谁牛奶兄弟呢？想死吗  
@我是绅♂士 你这话要是让神座看见他可能会让你花村家绝后。不，不用神座动手，日向就能把你打得生活不能自理  
#66 保健委员什么的真恶心  
噫，花村哥越来越恶心了，像变态一样  
#67 我是绅♂士  
什么……说人家像变态一样，也太过分了吧  
#68 V3你买了吗  
完全不  
#69 平民生活真的很有意思  
完全不  
#70 被封印许久的冰之魔兽啊回应本王的呼唤吧  
完全不  
#71 少爷就是王道  
完全不  
#72 我是绅♂士  
（手动再见）  
#73  
你们这群本科狗没完了是吧？扯来扯去没个完是吧！  
#74 好想喝牛奶啊  
哈？！你说谁呢？！想打架吗！  
#75  
怎么，还不许别人说？！打就打怕你啊！  
#76 好想喝牛奶啊  
混蛋，时间地点定下来！输的人切腹认罪！  
#77 bluefly   
喂九头龙！  
#78 平民生活真的很有意思  
禁——止——吵——架！  
#79 好想喝牛奶啊  
……  
#80  
……  
#81 平民生活真的很有意思  
很好，大家都是同学，要和平共处。互相倒歉吧  
#82 bluefly   
索妮娅桑是道歉不是倒歉啦……  
#83  
抱歉……刚才是我出言不训  
#84 好想喝牛奶啊  
啊，我也有责任。对不起  
不过你怎么知道我们是本科生  
#85  
因为你们有马甲啊  
#86 好想喝牛奶啊  
……  
#87 bluefly   
……这设定还真随便啊  
#88 蟹黄汤包  
设定随便还真是对不起啊，拜托你们能读档滚回去别歪楼了吗  
#89 V3你买了吗  
因为狛枝袭胸  
#90  
……  
#91  
……  
#92 好想喝牛奶啊  
……  
#93 bluefly   
真的假的  
#94 V3你买了吗  
真的哟。昨天我和日向君一起玩游戏，狛枝在旁边走。走着走着开始犯病，突然就把手放在了日向君胸上  
#95 平民生活真的很有意思  
……这是11区一种新的打招呼方式吗  
#96 我是绅♂士  
是的哟！来吧，索妮娅桑，让我们来体验一下这新的打招呼方式吧！  
  
［系统提示：我是绅♂士被管理员V3你买了吗禁言24小时］  
  
#97 好想喝牛奶啊  
谁会用这种方式打招呼啊！  
#98 保健委员什么的真恶心  
狛枝哥越来越变态了  
#99  
喂喂，V3亲，然后呢  
#100  
百楼我的！  
#101  
我的4G网一定能抢到一百楼！  
#102（101）  
f**k  
#103  
楼上死于话多  
#104 V3你买了吗  
我把对话贴上来好了：  
日向（一脸懵逼）：你干嘛  
狛枝：啊哈哈哈，不光色泽，手感也很好嘛  
我：狛枝同学你这样好像个变态啊……  
狛枝：七海同学说的是呢，我这样的人就是个渣滓嘛哈哈（嘴上说着手不停）  
我：……日向君你就不说点什么吗  
日向（心如死灰）：说过好几次但是没有什么用，就这样吧  
狛枝：不愧是人工希望的哥哥呢，连我这种垃圾都这么包容。呐，日向君平时忍耐神座君一定很辛苦吧  
#105 bluefly   
卧槽这个心机婊！  
#106 好想喝牛奶啊  
占日向便宜就罢了……还挑拨神座和日向的关系……这什么人啊  
#107   
没想到他竟然是那样的幸运……我记得希望之峰每届的幸运都是挺正常的人啊，怎么77期就基因突变的妈都不认识了  
#108  
对啊，78期的苗木根本就是小天使嘛  
#109  
苗木诚：我们中间出了一个叛徒  
#110 V3你买了吗  
日向：完全不会啊。出流很乖的  
狛枝同学的表情就跟嗓子里卡了一个栗子一样  
不过说实话，日向君，我完全不觉得神座同学和乖这个字有半根记忆棒的关系  
#111  
讲个笑话：神座出流很乖  
#112  
讲个笑话：一巴掌把教主糊水里的神座出流很乖  
#113   
讲个笑话：拳打希望教主脚踢逆藏大仙的神座出流很乖  
#114  
这个笑话我能笑到明年  
#115  
神座：区区超高校级装孙子的能力，我也是有的  
#116  
日向君你醒醒啊！那是核弹不是猫猫狗狗啊！  
#117  
没用的楼上，你是叫不醒一个装睡的人的  
#118  
不是友军太菜，都是敌军太强啊楼上  
#119  
我特别想知道管理层知道全能神把才能用在这方面有什么感想  
#120  
他们能有什么感想，他们又打不过全能神  
#121  
这是希望之峰，一个谁拳头大谁是爹的学校  
#122  
扑通一声给神座跪下  
#123  
向兄控势力低头  
#124  
我和人生赢家就差一个……  
弟弟  
#125 好想喝牛奶啊  
楼上你有点志气啊好吗！  
#126   
楼上你有什么资格说这句话啊你有个兄控的妹妹好吗！  
#127  
回复125楼：(｀∀´)Ψ╰ひ╯  
#128 好想喝牛奶啊  
……  
#129 少爷就是王道  
这个时候还是保持沉默比较好，少爷  
#130 好想喝牛奶啊  
连佩子你也……  
#131 平民生活真的很有意思  
那么说来，中午的时候，七海你和神座君说的就是这件事？  
#132 被封印许久的冰之魔兽啊回应本王的呼唤吧  
原来七海你也是魔界的战士吗！  
#133 V3你买了吗  
我觉得日向君肯定不会把这件事告诉神座君吧，他又不会放在心上  
但狛枝同学这样是不对的，身为班长，我有义务纠正同学的错误  
#134 bluefly   
说得好听其实七海你只是在报复狛枝总打扰你和日向玩游戏吧……  
#135   
全场最佳：七海千秋  
#136 肉  
原来你们这群家伙都在刷论坛啊  
#137 肉  
不是你们还刷什么论坛啊！来帮忙啊！谁看见二大大叔了让他过来啊！  
#138 平民生活真的很有意思  
楼上是……终里？发生什么事了吗？  
#139 肉  
神座把狛枝打了啊  
#140 bluefly   
……这不是打完了吗？终里你反射弧好长啊  
#141 肉  
我不是说之前那个啊！神座又把好不容易从水池里爬出来的狛枝给打了！欺诈师去拉架了你们快点来啊！  
#142 好想喝牛奶啊  
卧槽，佩子你快去先拉住神座！  
#143 少爷就是王道  
是，少爷！  
#144 bluefly   
我去找二大，他应该在体育馆  
#145 V3你买了吗  
我去找日向君  
#146  
回复145楼：日向创的话我刚刚在预备楼三层看见他啦  
#147 预备学科吃瓜路  
所以本科生都走了？别啊不然谁给我直播啊  
#148  
楼上这谁？ID好熟啊  
#149  
传说中的楼主吧  
#150  
这不是11级的萌新吗  
#151   
你潭还有楼主这东西？从珠穆朗玛歪到马里亚纳不是你潭传统吗  
#152 预备学科吃瓜路  
喂喂喂，卸磨杀驴啊你们这是  
#153  
所以  
#154  
你是  
#155  
骡子？  
#156  
神tm骡子哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#157 预备学科吃瓜路  
（手动再见）  
#158  
敲碗求直播啊！！  
#159  
别吵，这不是正围观呢嘛  
#160  
本来神座给狛枝糊水里去之后就打算走的，问题是狛枝出水之后嘴非常欠  
#161 希望教大祭司  
教主出水！prprpr  
#162 希望教教徒  
水珠划过教主面颊、锁骨……  
prprpr   
#163  
哎我天你们还没走啊↑  
#164（160）  
『说起来，神座君从来没摸过日向君的胸吧。真可怜呢，枉你费尽心思和日向君同床共枕。只能每天看着日向君的背影呢（笑）』  
然后就被神座君一拳打回水里了，顺便一提喷泉被打坏了，哧哧漏水  
#165  
……这要我从何吐起啊  
#166  
槽点太多无从下口  
#167  
就他妈一个男人的欧派你们至于吗啊！至于吗！［日向君欧派.gif］  
  
  
  
当然至于啊prprpr   
#168  
卧槽楼上交出动图！  
#169  
楼上上你这动图从哪里截来的！！好胸（舔舔舔）  
#170  
之前运动会日向替一个同学长跑，情况紧急没来的急换上衣  
看看这胸，看看这色泽，湿透的白衬衫  
啧啧  
赞👍🏻  
#171  
你们说我用这GIF换到神座一个拥抱的可能性有多高  
#172  
楼上醒醒，大清亡了  
#173  
大概就跟白学组出家的可能性一样高  
#174  
所以白学组到底为什么不结婚  
#175   
因为不允许3p（烟）  
#176  
所以这是一个欧派引发的惨案？？？  
#177  
说真的，神座出流反应都这么大了，日向创再把他当成普通的弟♂弟那神经也太粗了吧  
#178  
区区超高校级演员的才能神座也是有的啊  
#179  
现在战况如何  
#180  
七海千秋把日向带到战场了，看见他们来了二大猫丸立刻松了手……  
……  
卧槽  
#181  
……这也太不要脸了吧  
#182  
？？？  
#183  
天啊神座聚聚……  
#184  
怎么了？？发生了什么？？？  
#185  
……  
那  
个  
日  
天  
日  
地  
的  
神  
座  
一  
脸  
委  
屈  
#186  
我可能看到了假的神座出流  
其实你才是日向创吧！  
#187  
贵圈真乱  
#188  
日向还没开口问呢神座就一把将教主丢地上了，然后凑过去委屈脸  
『创……』  
那尾音，颤  
#说好的日天日地呢大佬！#  
#189  
天哪，聚聚你怎么了聚聚！聚聚你人设崩了起来啊聚聚！  
#190  
委屈脸的神座……不敢想象  
#191 单反无双  
其实面部表情倒没有变化，只是眼神戏和嗓音……  
#没想到你是这样的神座#  
［一脸懵逼的77期.jpg］  
［委屈脸的神座.jpg］  
#192  
楼上受我一拜！  
看脸真的和平时没什么区别啊……  
#193  
但是眼神真的……有种让人穿过照片抱抱他的冲动  
#194  
楼上醒醒，你又不姓日向  
#195 好想喝牛奶啊  
然而日向真的抱了（冷漠）  
一脸心疼  
#196 单反无双  
［心疼脸的日向.jpg］  
#197 bluefly   
日向你醒醒啊你忘了你弟弟手撕白学组了吗！  
#198  
原谅我没法想象一个一脚踢断大仙三根肋骨的男人谁能让他委屈  
#199  
所以兄弟为什么不去扯证？？  
控来控去太过分了  
今天的狗粮也是草莓味的呢qwq  
#200  
今天的狗粮是鸡（基）肉味才对（冷漠）  
鸡年大基🌚  
#201  
你们还有人记得喷泉池里的教主吗  
#202 bluefly   
……  
#203 好想喝牛奶啊  
……  
#204 单反无双  
……啊，完全忘了有这个人呢  
#205   
日向不停的问神座怎么了，神座不出声，搂日向搂的死紧，并悄悄远离喷泉  
#妈的死给，大写心机婊#  
#206  
我心中神座高冷的形象彻底崩塌了  
取而代之的是一个兄控心机海带头  
#207  
楼上泥垢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#208  
不要因为神座聚聚形象崩塌你们就开始这么黑他啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#209  
海带头哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#210  
这么说今天的争斗完全可以简化成黑色海带和白色海藻的互怼嘛  
#211  
我不行了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这楼个个人才啊哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#212  
为了争夺海洋植物霸主的地位是吗  
说得好，我选择海葵  
#213  
楼上你醒醒海葵是动物界的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#214  
@78期朝日奈  
#215  
楼上当心大神樱揍死你啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#216  
哦哦哦！  
#217 希望教教徒  
教主，教主站起来了！教主他站起来了！教主他终于站起来了！  
#218  
说的好像你们教主瘸过似的……  
#219 直播君  
狛枝从水里出来了  
他几步走到日向旁边  
『哟，午好啊，日向君～』然后甩了神座一脸水  
#220  
大概这样：  
［狗甩毛.GIF ］  
#221  
所以这是要肛到底的节奏  
前排瓜子  
#222  
为什么我一点也不意外  
#223  
来了，传说中的修罗场！  
#224 bluefly   
你们预备学科真是看热闹不嫌事大啊……  
#225  
天塌下来不是有你们本科生顶着嘛  
#226  
有才能的人啊，需要你们的时候到了！  
#227 被封印许久的冰之魔兽啊回应本王的呼唤吧  
哼，既然如此，本王就勉为其难的上吧  
#228  
大王好！  
#229  
大王威武！  
#230 bluefly   
…………我怎么觉得我和你们的脑电波不在一个频道  
#231  
呐，↔田。现在战况如何  
#232 bluefly   
日向被唬了一跳，狛枝说『都怪我，一定是我这样的废物冲撞了人工希望神座同学。我活该被打。』日向又看向神座，神座说：『……创信吗？』日向又看向狛枝，狛枝继续贬低自己；日向又又看向神座，神座继续委屈……  
无限循环  
俩人死扒着日向不放，并在日向看不见的地方互相发射死光。真是够了  
不是楼上你叫谁↔田呢啊！明明是预备学科支使我不要太熟练啊！  
#233  
可是我有女朋友啊  
#234 bluefly   
……  
#235  
情侣的嘲讽，啧啧  
#236 好想喝牛奶啊  
啊，又哭了  
#237 单反无双  
真的哭了呢左右田同学  
#238 少爷就是王道  
莫名好可怜啊  
#239 bluefly   
同样都是同学你们就不能来安慰安慰我，一定要在论坛上对我放嘲讽吗！  
#240 肉  
不是我说啊左右田……你被打击这点小事和那两个家伙相比没什么可比性吧  
#241 bluefly   
他们天天互怼好吗！  
#242 肉  
可你也天天被打击到哭啊  
#243   
左右田学长没什么事吧，好像石化了呢  
#244 好想喝牛奶啊  
没事，习惯就行  
话说狛枝那家伙真的好能说啊，已经自贬到阿米巴原虫了  
#245 肉  
神座已经按耐不住打人的欲望了……  
啊，出手了，又出手了  
#246 平民生活真的很有意思  
可是日向在场，这么做日向不会生气吗  
#247 V3你买了吗  
神座同学一定是有他的办法吧，他不是主动掉好感度的人  
#248 胖胖的自己  
抱起来了！  
#249 肉  
哇——真的，神座太棒了！  
#250  
？？？求直播啊各位大佬！  
#251 V3你买了吗  
简单来说就是打飞狛枝的同时一把抱起准备去查看狛枝伤势的日向君  
还是公主抱的说  
#252 单反无双  
［叫我雷锋.jpg］  
#253  
卧槽摄影师太太我爱你啊！！！  
#254  
摄影师太太这是我今年的膝盖！！  
骨科好吃！  
#255  
长发飘飘的神座抱起他哥……好像没有什么不对  
#256  
毕竟91cm的欧派  
这年头谁胸大谁老大  
#257  
没有人管管狛枝吗喂！今天被全能神打三次了啊！他不是幸运吗！  
#258 V3你买了吗  
因为神座在嘛……  
#259   
区区幸运，我也是有的  
#260  
他本人不是相当鄙视这一才能吗？据说有人整理过一张单子，被『无聊』最多的才能就是幸运  
#261  
我觉得这其实是恨屋及乌……  
#262  
怼情敌的时候实用是真的，手段忽略不计  
#263  
楼上说出你的故事  
#264  
路人点进来一脸懵逼，这大三角怎么回事？正常大三角不应该发生在本科吗？什么时候翅膀的主人成了预备学科？  
#265  
楼上我建议你去爬一爬818  
有石锤  
#266   
《八一八全能神那个兄控》  
《滚开日向君是我们教主的！》  
《我们中间出了一个叛徒——八一八不按常理出牌的77期翅膀组》  
不谢  
#267  
桥豆麻袋！原来77期翅膀组不是狛日七而是狛日神吗！  
#268 V3你买了吗  
我和日向君只是朋友而已啊……  
#269  
267楼真是图样图森破（烟）  
都说了77期是翅膀组中的叛徒（烟）  
#270  
都散了吧，我看见神座抱着他哥风一样溜出校门  
还好下午放假  
不然就只能抱着他哥在操场跑圈了  
#271  
港真都是神座颜好，不然换一个糊了我一脸头发的人我一定要他好看  
#272  
笑看楼上装逼，掂量掂量武力值  
不过明明是一张脸为什么神座姐姐就感觉美型到爆啊！  
#273 希望教教徒  
我教主也很美型啊！  
#274  
你教主属于清秀美，神座姐姐怎么说呢……就是感觉……好好看啊（捧心状）←这种  
#275  
从全能神到黑色海带头，你潭走下神坛真快  
#276  
什么超高校级的全能，超高校级的希望……  
说白了就是超高校级的弟弟吧！  
#277  
兄控成骨科也是没谁了  
广大吃瓜众都知道的事当事人之一还没发觉真是……  
我该说是心大还是心大呢  
#278 V3你买了吗  
不如说日向君完全没有gay这一概念呢……  
伤脑筋  
给狛枝同学和神座君点个蜡吧先  
［蜡烛］［蜡烛］  
#279  
七海你难道没有助攻过吗？［蜡烛］  
#280 V3你买了吗  
我有给日向君推过BL gal，因为他玩gal真的很厉害嘛，我就说我没玩过要他试试看  
我以为我能给他打开新世界大门  
  
然后第二天日向君过来很抱歉地说：对不起我昨天洗完澡出来游戏就没有了，我赔给你吧  
我看了眼神座君，他正看着白云  
那一刻我心真的好塞  
［蜡烛］［蜡烛］［蜡烛］  
#281   
神座聚聚有时候情商真是……  
［蜡烛］  
#282  
相比之下狛枝的情商就不错了吧［蜡烛］  
#283 V3你买了吗  
然并卵，有神座在。神座在防狛枝的时候双商都很高  
#284  
#拿什么拯救你，我的77期大三角#  
#285  
嘛，想开点，毕竟狛枝都摸到日向胸了，有进步  
#286 V3你买了吗  
然而神座在家和日向是同床的  
#287   
不是说他情商不高吗！  
#288  
就算同床也没什么用啊。别忘了日向和他同床的大前提是『这是我弟弟』啊！  
#289  
啊，楼上说的好有道理  
#290  
相比下还是教主有戏吧……  
这谁说的准呢  
每一届翅膀组都很迷  
#291 V3你买了吗  
啊，刚刚日向君给我发消息，问我要不要一起去医院看看被神座打进去的狛枝  
#292 希望教教徒  
日向君要去看我们教主？！好大一口糖！四舍五入可以上床！  
#293  
楼上醒醒，日向只是社区送温暖  
#294  
自己弟弟把人打进住院怎么来说也要去看看  
话说292楼你都不关心你教主被打进医院吗  
#295 狛日大法好  
习惯就好  
被打天天有，发糖可不是。我是教徒的同时也是狛日党啊prprpr   
#296  
不是很懂你们腐妹子  
#297  
楼上这话你有本事当着灭族者翔面说  
#298  
说到翔姐，一好好十神大人的铁粉去百合了  
#希望之峰真乱#  
#299   
这学校简直逼死异性恋（冷漠脸）  
#300  
每次看见电视上说什么『世界的希望』我都觉得胃疼  
这世界药丸💊  
#301  
一想到将来统治世界的就是这群争风吃醋忙着搞基搞姬下课就打架的蛇精病我就……  
这个世界怎么了  
#302 好想喝牛奶啊  
我也想问啊  
#303 bluefly   
鬼知道这个世界发生了什么  
#304  
楼上和楼上上不去看看住院的教主？  
#305 好想喝牛奶啊  
不，去看的话那家伙超麻烦。眼泪鼻涕流一脸还说些奇怪的话……想想就好恶  
#306 bluefly   
啊，既然如此的话你手上的是什么？买果篮回家自己吃？？？  
#307 好想喝牛奶啊  
！  
闭，闭嘴！  
#308 厕纸  
啊哈哈！九头龙真是口嫌体正直啊！  
#309 肉  
脸红的跟番茄一样呢九头龙  
#310 希望大概就是日向君欧派的感觉吧  
啊哈哈，真是麻烦九头龙君了呢。为了我这样的人  
#311  
出现了！  
#312  
传说中的当事人！  
#313  
传说中因为争风吃醋进了医院的当事人！  
#314 希望教教徒  
教主！教主看我！  
#315 希望教大祭司  
教主今天我们也有好好膜拜希望哦！  
#316  
你们教主的马甲真是……  
#317  
痴汉吗  
#318  
痴汉吧  
#319 V3你买了吗  
狛枝同学你这个ID是会被打的  
#320 希望大概就是日向君欧派的感觉吧  
被谁？那个海带头吗？那也不错呢。因为不知道哥哥欧派的手感从而对我打出嫉妒的一拳……想想就好棒  
#321 好想喝牛奶啊  
……真的超恶心啊这家伙  
#322  
日向君是不在吗  
#323 V3你买了吗  
路上堵车了，所以叫我先来  
狛枝同学还能发表这样的演说一看很健康嘛  
#324 肉  
所以我们为什么想不开来看他啊  
#325 希望大概就是日向君欧派的感觉吧  
终里同学说的是呢  
#326 平民生活真的很有意思  
那个，我刚刚在楼下超市看见日向君和神座同学了呢  
@V3你买了吗 花村同学让你赶快给他解禁……  
#327 V3你买了吗  
啊，我忘了这回事了  
  
［系统提示：我是绅♂士被管理员V3你买了吗解除禁言］  
  
#328 bluefly   
话说这论坛的管理员都谁啊  
#329 V3你买了吗  
我，78期的AE，还有一个，但是我不知道是谁  
狛枝同学听到日向君来了就装作刚生完孩子的样子呢  
#330 希望大概就是日向君欧派的感觉吧  
这么说有点过分呢七海同学哈哈……  
#331   
……  
#332 辛辛苦苦生下来却不知道孩子他爸是谁  
诶？！唯吹刚刚看见的人是神座？！  
#333 少爷就是王道  
澪田看见神座了？  
#334 被封印许久的冰之魔兽啊回应本王的呼唤吧  
本王也看见了  
他扫了眼手机不知道怎么了突然整个脸色都沉了下来，整个人像是亡灵深渊的恶魔一样  
#335  
死吧  
#336  
卧槽楼上谁啊有病吧！  
#337 bluefly   
不对，335楼和331楼画风都不太对啊  
#338   
这是什么？  
#339  
澪田？这ID是……边谷山？还有田中？  
Bluefly是左右田吗  
#340  
我有种不好的预感  
#341 少爷就是王道  
339楼是……日向……君吗？  
#342  
339楼是说我吗？那就没错了，我是日向。你是边谷山吧  
#343 bluefly   
日向怎么突然上论坛了……我记得你不玩论坛啊。对，我是左右田  
#344  
刚刚出流看了一眼手机，然后很生气的样子，手机都没带就上楼了。手机亮着，我发现打开的就是这个页面  
发生什么了吗  
#345 被封印许久的冰之魔兽啊回应本王的呼唤吧  
……  
#346 少爷就是王道  
……  
#347 bluefly   
……  
#348 平民生活真的很有意思  
……  
#349 我是绅♂士  
……完了  
#350   
这是什么？  
管理员……权限？禁言、封ip……这是什么东西？你们都有吗？  
［截图.jpg］  
#351 V3你买了吗  
这是管理员界面！  
……  
原来如此，最后一个管理员是神座同学啊  
#352 V3你买了吗  
……  
#353 好想喝牛奶啊  
也就是说他一直在窥屏吗！  
#354 对对对对对不起  
哇啊啊啊啊啊！神，神座君到这层走廊了呢！超恐怖的表情啊！  
对对对不起不要瞪我神座君！  
#355 对对对对对不起  
斯米马赛——他问我狛枝同学在哪屋我告诉他了呜呜呜……他真的超可怕嘤嘤嘤  
#356  
出流怎么了吗  
#357 好想喝牛奶啊  
别问了总而言之日向你快上来……卧槽  
#358 厕纸  
冷静一下啊神座！  
#359 对对对对对不起  
神座君你这样搞狛枝同学是真的会死的啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
#360 V3你买了吗  
总，总而言之先冷静下来啊神座君！  
#361  
……发生什么了吗  
#363 希望大概就是日向君欧派的感觉吧  
没发生什么创  
#364 希望大概就是日向君欧派的感觉吧  
只是这个阿米巴原虫作死而已  
#365 预备学科吃瓜路  
卧槽，楼上不是狛枝的马吗？这口气倒像神座啊。全能神把教主手机夺过来了？？  
#366 对对对对对不起  
神座君你把手从狛枝同学脸上拿走他会被捂死的啊！！！！  
  
［本楼已被管理员 上锁］  


FIN 

  
  
  



End file.
